


So Long and Goodnight

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parent Derek, Single Parent Derek Hale, Teacher Stiles, The Author Regrets Nothing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Derek meets Emma'a teacher for the first time and feelings occur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! Christmas was two days ago! I'm so late! Like woah! But this one is A LOT longer than the rest to make up for it and it's full of Happy!Derek and Daddy/Daughter feels. 
> 
> The title has nothing to do with the story, but I'm listening to My Chemical Romance and cannot for the life of me think of a fitting title so this title was taken from Helena by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> It's late, I'm sorry but I guess it's not the holiday season without family drama so... Hope you guys had a good one! Feel free to tell me what you got and how you celebrated (Or if you didn't) in the comments below!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3
> 
> P.S. OMG I just realized this is the end! Like this is the final story in this series! I'm sad and happy at the same time! I had fun writing these and it was a challenge but it was super fun and the reaction I got from you guys made it all the more worth it. I wasn't always on time but you guys were great and I thank you for it!

“Daddy, daddy, daddy! Can we please go to the winter wonderland? Please?” Emma asks running and crashing into his legs as soon as he walks to the door.

  


“I thought auntie Erica was supposed to take you to the wonderland, sweetheart?” Derek asks his daughter, lifting her into his arms and kissing her cheek.

  


“I was going to but she said she didn’t want to see, and I quote, ‘the pretty lights without the best daddy in the world’,” Erica answers as she gets up from the couch, finding her shoes and purse to go home.

  


“Aw, Princess, of course I’ll take you to the wonderland, just give Daddy a minute to change,” Derek tells her, unable to deny his little girl anything.

  


Having a five year old daughter and working full time isn’t an easy feat but it’s times like these, when he comes home from a hard days work to be greeted with his loving daughter and he kind words that make it all better.

  


He hadn’t planned on going out, he’d actually wanted to relax and watch Christmas movies with Emma, since he was so tired from work, being a firefighter sucks sometimes. He can’t deny Emma anything though, so it looks like he’s taking her downtown instead.

  


When he comes back Erica has her things and is heading out.

  


“Wait, auntie Erica, you have to come too!” Emma tells her.

  


“Why, sweetheart? I can handle you by myself,” Derek asks feeling a little hurt by his daughter's statement.

  


“No, auntie Erica has to help me pick out your gift. I’ve been saving forever to get it!” She replies, smiling triumphantly as she holds up a Hello Kitty piggy bank, shaking it so Derek can hear the change jingle in the glass jar.

  


“Oh sweetie, you don’t have to get me anything, you a gift all on your own,” He tells her, kissing her again for how sweet his little girl is.

  


“I know,” She says, flipping her charcoal black hair over her shoulder in a complete Erica fashion, “But I want to.”

  


They head to the winter wonderland, Erica having no qualms about joining them since Boyd has the late shift tonight.

  


When they get there Emma is awed by all the Christmas decorations and lights, pointing this way and that at the things that catch her eye, which is everything.

  


“Daddy you have to go away while Auntie Erica go get your present,” She demands, shooing him away in yet another Erica fashion.

  


“You already know what you’re going to get me?” He asks her.

  


She nods her head vigorously, smiling a private smile that tells him she wants to tell him but can’t. His daughter is a terrible secret keeper.

  


“Mr, Stiles helped me choose it yesterday in class,” Emma tells him, Hello Kitty piggy bank shoved under her arm as she takes Erica’s hand and begins leading her away.

  


Derek wonders around the wonderland, smile plastered on his face thinking about how he got so lucky as to have a daughter as wonderful as Emma.

  


He comes to a booth that’s selling homemade crafts and he’s thinking about buying one of the bracelets that has Emma’s name on it when a man pops up in front of him on the other side of the table.

  


“Merry Christmas! All bracelets are two dollars,” the man chirps merrily. 

  


“I’ll take this one,” Derek says pulling out his wallet after pointing the man to the one with Emma’s name on it.

  


“My favorite student made this,” The man says, pulling the bracelet out of the display case.

  


“These were made by students?” Derek asks. 

  


He remembers Emma telling him about their teacher, Mr. Stiles, she called him, making them make bracelets to sell at the wonderland. It had completely skipped his mind until now.

  


“Yeah, all the funds go toward keeping the crafts class open at the Academy. All the crafts were made by the first graders.” The man ~Mr. Stiles~ Obviously, tells him, handing him a bag with the bracelet in it.

  


“My daughter must have made this one,” Derek tells him, smiling at the thought of Emma getting a bracelet that she made for Christmas. She’d probably laugh till her eyes watered. His daughter has such a dry sense of humor, she gets it from him.

  


“Your daughters Emma Hale?” Stiles asks him, smiling brightly.

  


“Yeah, you must be Mr. Stiles,” Derek answers, sticking out his hand to shake.

  


“Emma speaks very highly of you, she’s always going on about her ‘daddy, the fireman’. She’s my best student,” Stiles replies, shaking his hand, long fingers wrapping around Derek own thick ones in a firm squeeze.

  


Derek smiles, thinking of his daughter walking around school boasting about him and his profession, it’s such an Erica thing that it makes him think those two spend way too much time together.

  


“She speaks highly of you too. She says you’re her favorite teacher,” Derek responds. Emma is always walking around talking about Mr. Stiles this and Mr. Stiles that, he was beginning to think she liked Mr. Stiles more than she liked him.

  


“You raised such a wonderful little girl, Mr. Hale. She’s so polite but fierce, she’s actually really scary when she wants to be. She’s like a disney princess, you know, Cute and sweet and cuddly but then you cross them or their family and they’ll dismember you. Their was this jerk in my class, well I don’t think it’s appropriate to call a six year old a jerk, but for lack of better word. He was ragging on you about your profession, saying that Firemen were just glorified cat rescuers, which is totally not true by the way, you guys do your jobs very well, I probably would have burned down my entire apartment complex down if it weren’t for the fire department saving the day. Anyway, Emma was so mad at this kid that she put glue in all of glitter so when it dried he was stuck with just a giant pile of unusable glitter. I wanted to give her detention for it but, dude, it was a really sweet prank and the kid kind of deserved it,” Mr. Stiles ends his tangent without even having to take a deep breath and Derek doesn’t think that he breathed once during the whole rant.

  


Derek’s trying to process all the information that was thrown at him.

  


“You nearly burned that apartment down last month?” Derek blurts, it’s probably the only thing that truly stuck with him throughout Mr. Stiles’s rant.

  


“Yeah, turns out turkey and dressing won’t get done faster if you turn the oven up higher,” Mr. Stiles answers, cringing at the memory.

  


“Thank you, though, I tried to raise her to the best of my abilities, being a single dad who works full time is hard, but my best friends help me out a lot,” Derek says. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd are a huge help when it comes to Emma, they baby sit and take her places when he’s at work. Erica picks her up from School on the days that she’s off and Isaac will do it on the days that she works. Derek is off on the weekends and he and Emma spend most of their time together then, and in the morning when he helps her get ready for school.

  


“She’s really such a great kid, she’s so bright and talented, she will probably be the first female president or something of equal prestige because she can definitely run the world.” Stiles says, smiling his dazzling smile again.

“Thanks, she actually here with her Aunt Erica somewhere,” Derek tells him, not even bothering to look around, those two can shop for hours. 

  


“Erica is the one who picks her up right? Tall? Blonde? Just as fierce as Emma?” Stiles asks, gesturing with his hands. 

  


“Yeah, that’s her.” Derek answers, smiling despite there not being anything funny said. Stiles just makes him want to smile.

  


“I thought she was Emma’s mother, she picks her up everyday, and Emma talks about her like she hung the moon,” Stiles replies.

  


“No, I would never date this dork. He’s too nerdy for me,” Erica says from behind him.

  


“Speak of the devil and they shall appear,” Derek tells Stiles before turning around to come face to face with Erica and his smiling Daughter.

  


“Mr. Stiles! I got the present! It’s still perfect,” She tells him, jumping on her tippy toes in excitement.

  


“That’s great, sweetie!” Stiles enthuses, smiling down at his daughter so brightly that Derek feels like all the lights surrounding them are drawing their power from his smile. Emma smiles back just as big and Derek feels like he could spend the rest of his life looking at both their smiles and be forever content.

  


“I got you a present too! Can you come over Christmas day and get it?” She asks Mr. Stiles, pulling the puppy dog eyes.

  


“Mr. Stiles probably has plans, honey,” Derek tells her, heartbreaking at the pout she gives him.

  


“Actually, my dad has to work and my best friend and his wife are going on vacation for the holidays, I’ll be free after three so I can stop by, if that’s okay with your father,” Stiles tells Emma, looking toward him on the last bit.

  


“Yeah, okay, if it’s no bother,” Derek replies, nodding his head emphatically. 

  


“Non at all,” Stiles smiles. 

  


Derek writes down his address and his number on the back of the receipt and gives it to Stiles who gives him a smile that makes his heart skip a beat.

  


“See you on Christmas, Mr. Stiles!” Emma says, pulling Derek and Erica away.

  


“Let’s go see the Christmas tree!” She yells, as Derek sweeps her up into his arms. Kissing her cheek because she quite possibly just set him up with the most beautiful man Derek has ever seen before.

  


*

  


Come christmas morning, Derek has been texting Stiles for a total of thirty seven hours and fifteen minutes. He’d hadn’t planned on texting Stiles throughout the entire weekend but Stiles had sent him a text saying,  **‘this is Stiles, just giving you my number’** and it had ascended from there when Derek responded and then Stiles did and next thing he knows it’s been three days and he’s waking up on Christmas morning with a text from Stiles saying,  **‘Merry Christmas! Can’t wait to see you guys later,’** with a bunch of smiley faces. 

  


He texts him back before he has a stomach full of his daughter's knees.

  


“It’s Christmas!” She screams in his ear, the same scream she did last night at midnight when he let her open one of her presents. She’d, coincidently, chosen the bracelet that he’d bought from Stiles and she’s still wearing it now, as she scrambles off of his stomach to jump on his bed.

  


He was right about her reaction to the bracelet, she’d laughed, making him smile as well, and then said she loved it and refused to take it off, even when it was time for bed.

  


“Presents!” She yells, voice just as bouncy as she is right now.

  


“Not until after we get back from Auntie Erica’s,” Derek tells her, grabbing her arm and pulling her down onto him as he begins to tickle her.

  


“Stop, stop, stop, it tickles!” She squeals, laughing loudly.

  


“Go get dressed, baby, and we’ll leave right after,” He sends her away, getting up to get dressed himself.

  


He puts on a pair of skin tight pants, the one’s Erica say ‘frame his figure’ whatever that means, and a form fitting blue button down. When he looks in the mirror he thinks he looks hot, it’s been awhile since he actively tried to look hot so he could be mistaken.

  


“Daddy! Let’s go, Auntie Erica hates waiting,” Emma calls to him from the front door.

  


When they get to Erica’s Emma disappears into the house, probably going to swindle Boyd into giving her pie before she eats. He doesn’t mind because it’s the holidays, and he makes his way to the living room, finding Erica and Isaac, tucked away on the couch, watching A Christmas Carol.

  


“Well, well, look who took my advice,” Erica says, standing to hug him, Isaac waves from his, apparently comfortable, spot on the couch under the covers.

  


“I look good right?” He asks, a little joking but mostly just concerned. He really wants to look his best for Stiles.

  


“You have dad hair,” She tells him, licking her fingers before coming toward him more with them.

  


“You are not about to put your spitty fingers anywhere near my hair,” He tells her backing away.

  


“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” She says, advancing on him like a predator.

  


“Back up, I need back up!” Erica cals out and out of nowhere Emma tackles him to the floor. She may be little but she is strong, taking him down easily since she caught him off guard.

  


“Get him!” Emma yells, doing some kind of weird battle cry as she pins his arms to his sides, he could break free if he wanted to but the sheer happiness on her face makes him play along, struggling to get away. Seeing his daughter happy is worth having Erica’s spitty hands in his hair.

  


“There, All better, now you look good,” Erica says, climbing off of him, and standing up, dusting her hands off like she just built a house or something, not tortured he best friend.

  


“Now I smell like spit,” He corrects, glaring at her as Emma disappears again.

  


He sits down in the recliner and tries to watch the movie but his thoughts keep straying to Stiles and their conversations. Stiles is such an interesting person, so fun and full of life and laughter, Stiles has made him laugh at something other than his daughter and Erica for once. It’s new and it’s fun and he’s happy, happier than he’s been in a while, except for his daughter of course, she always makes him happy.

  


His thoughts are all of Stiles as they watch the movie until Boyd calls them and tells them food is ready.

  


As they eat together Derek tries to stop think about Stiles and it works. For all of ten minutes. When he starts thinking about how well Stiles would fit in with his friends and how well he already gets along with Emma.

  


Stiles could incorporate himself into his world easily, and he’s already almost there, he’s all Derek can think about, his friends won’t be hard to convince after that.

  


Once he and Emma are back home it’s only a little while until Stiles is supposed to be there and he’s not done making the desserts. He’d made some ham and dressing last night, storing them in the fridge and he pulls those out, heating them up as he makes the crust for the pie, following his family's recipe to the tee.

  


Once everything’s ready he sets it on the kitchen counter, they don’t have a dining table, he never saw the need in one since it was just he and Emma and they always eat in the living room together.

  


Stiles knocks on the door a few minutes later, as Derek’s trying to shoo Emma away from the pie, her favorite dessert.

  


“It’s open!” He calls as he’s chasing Emma, who grabbed the entire container of pie. 

  


“Oh my god,” Stiles breathes as he stands in the doorway, Derek has to pause to take in Stiles. He’s wearing a dark green henley and tight jeans that leave nothing to the imagination. He looks gorgeous.

  


“Lydia made me wear it,” Stiles blurts out.

  


“No, you look good,” Derek smiles at him, gaining his mind back as he starts chasing Emma who now has a head start and is already half way up the stairs.

  


“Mr. Stiles!” Emma yells, getting distracted from her pie thievery to hug the man.

  


Stiles catches her easily, propping her up on his hip so that he can walk further into the house. Derek takes the pie out of his daughters clutches to put it back in the kitchen as Stiles follows him, Emma still on his hip.

  


“It smell amazing in here,” Stiles comments as he sets Emma on the counter, she bounces impatiently there while Stiles takes a seat beside her.

  


“Thank you, it’s ready if you’re hungry,” Derek tells him, grabbing some plates out of the cabinet.

  


“Sure, I’ll help,” He says, hopping off of the counter. They move around each other effortlessly, Derek pointing out where certain things are sometimes but other than it Stiles fits in perfectly. Emma sings Christmas songs as the make plates and Stiles hums and dances along with her, stopping briefly to pinch her nose at times.

  


It’s so domesticated and normal that it makes Derek feel like they’ve been doing it for years, have know each other for years,, when in reality it’s only been a few days. Emma really seems to like Stiles and Derek’s already falling for the man too, Stiles could be apart of their family. 

  


They eat in the living in front of the TV that isn’t playing anything, instead they talk. All three of them delve into conversation and Derek can’t help but think how natural it is.It’s perfect and he can’t keep the smile off of his face as Stiles and Emma get into a deep discussions over which Little pony is the best.

  


“Back me up here Derek, Rainbow Dash is so much better than Pinkie Pie, am I right?” Stiles asks, smiling brightly.

  


“That’s no fair! Daddy’s going to take your side because he likes you. We need a neutral third party,” Ema declares, folding her arms over her chest.

  


“Is that so?” Stiles asks, eyes shining as he looks at Derek instead of Emma.

  


“Yeah,” Derek answers, feeling the blush creep up his cheeks.

  


“Good,” Answers Stiles, before going back into the discussion with Emma. Emma threatens to call Stiles’s dad so he can be the neutral third party and Stiles protest saying, “My dad will obviously choose your side, you too cute.”

  


Emma flips her hair over her shoulder, once again making Derek think she spends way too much time with Erica, “I know, but we’re running out of options.”

  


“You’ve met his dad before?” Derek asks.

  


“Mr. Sheriff comes by class to bring Mr. Stiles lunch,” Emma answers, excitement clear in her voice.

  


“You don’t have to call me Mr when we’re outside of class, sweetie,” Stiles tells her, she smiles at him before she declares that Pinkie Pie is so much better than Rainbow Dash.

  


Derek breaks up their argument to take the dishes to the kitchen, Stiles following him with his and Emma’s plates.

  


“Can I tell you a secret?” Stiles asks, leaning in close.

  


“Yeah,” He answers, heart beating a bit too loud in his head.

  


“I’ve never even seen My Little Pony,” Stiles whispers so that Emma can’t hear.

  


Derek laughs at the admission, smiling as Stiles laughs with him, unable to control how much his heart is flipping in his chest at how close he and Stiles are.

  


Derek is just about to lean in and close the gap when Emma runs into the kitchen. 

  


“Daddy, I want pie,” She demands.

  


“What’s the magic word?” He asks her, looking at her sternly.

  


“Can I have pie please, Daddy?” She asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

  


“Yes, you can have pie,” Derek answers, getting a knife to cut it.

  


Emma is sitting on the counter next to the pie and Stiles is standing in front of her, playing with her bracelet as she raves on about how ‘ironic’ (when did she even learn that word) it is that she made it and then he bought it for her for Christmas. Stiles is smiling and nodding along as she speaks and Derek is hit with another wave of fond happiness at the sight of the two.

  


He cuts them all a slice of pie and they eat it while they stand there and talk. He and Stiles are just getting into a conversation about the school system and how Stiles really enjoys his job when Emma clears her throat. She standing on the table and Derek’s about to chastise her for it but she makes him look up.

  


In her hands and above he and Stiles’s heads is a sprig of mistletoe. 

  


He looks at her face, that is a mask of delight as she stares at them pointedly, she approves of him and Stiles. He’d known it before, how much she liked Stiles but to have her blatantly give him permission is something else entirely.

  


Her eyes lock with Stiles and they seem to have a silent conversation and at the end they both beam at each other.

  


His and Stiles’s eyes meet and a thousand words are said between them and at the end, they’re kissing.

  


It’s chaste and sweet, rated PG because his daughter is literally standing a foot away but in it is held a promise of more.

  


Derek is elated when he pulls back, Stiles is smiling that smile that makes his heart flip and Emma is standing on the table still, pretending to gag and Derek couldn’t be happier.


End file.
